Here's the Day
by Samara Connor
Summary: Spoilers:Deathly Hallows Song Fic turned Drabble. This take place durring the battle. So it turned out baddly. Please read and review please.


AN/ Hey guy it has been almost a year since I wrote a HP Fic. or really even thought about it. This turned out very baddly, It ended up being a cross between a Drabble and a song fic. Please Review And tell me what you think. Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Sam walks in with Luamon(Have to read digimon court to understand): Hi Guys

Hermione Stands Next to her: So Sam owns nothing.

Sam:Including the Hermione/Ron Relation Ship, That Belongs to JKR. Not Me

Hermione: She does not own Speeding Cars either.

Luamon: Why am I here?

Sam: Because

Takato and Guilmon come runing in panting: Sorry...were...late

Sending both girls and Digimon into a laughing fit.

(Sinister Tami, Rika, Renamin, & Ronomon walk in)

Tami: Review or else we will let Malomyotismon have you

Rika: I was think D-Reaper or Voldemort

(Tami Shrugs) Tami: That works to

Renamon: Read the story already.

* * *

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins_

The flashes of spells around us as we ran through the fighting.

_  
just run with me through rows of speeding cars.  
The papercuts the cheating lovers_

the memories of years passed through my mind running from the death eaters after Fleur and Bill's wedding. The Deep Cut of walking in on Ron and Lavender Kissing.

_  
The coffee's never strong enough  
i know you think it's more than just bad luck_

The Coffee in the mourning was never strong enough to wash away the Bad Luck of the night before, the failure, or the loniliess of traveling the country in search of Horcruxes.

_There there baby  
it's just text book stuff_

It was no longer stuff that could be learned from Text books, this was the real world. This was the battle for their lives and freedoms. This is what you read about in text books.

_  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now darling  
oh don't lose your head_

This is not part of growing up. But it was a struggle of life. It is part of the learning experience she reasoned with her self as she and Ron entered the Murdles bathroom

_  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah_

None of have been angels, Her one worry other than that Voldemort would succed at killing of the risitence. Is that her love would never be known.

Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie  
never far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt

The cold sweat of Guilt and lies seemed settle in her stomach as they retrieved the baslisk Fangs

_  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this...  
now's a bad a time as any_

Know was as bad time as any to tell him her feelings,

_There there baby  
it's just text book stuff  
it's in the ABC of growing up_

Falling in love was part of growning up, It is one of the steps of growing up.

_  
Now now darling  
oh don't kill yourself  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah  
_

What if she told him and she died and he killed himself. She could never let that happen.

_  
it's ok by me.._

it's ok by me..

it's ok by me..it was a long time ago

The little arguments they had been so long ago. The grudges should have long since forgotten.

_it's ok by me.._

_it's ok by me.._

_it's ok by me..it was a long time ago_

_Everything with Lavender should have been lond since put to rest and forgotten._

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff

This battle was one that would be put into the text book's.

__

it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling

She would tell him if it was the last thing she did one this earth.

_  
oh don't lose your head  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah_

Oh how she loved Ronald Weasley

There there baby  
it's just text book stuff

It was no longer text book knowledge that drove her as they stould outside the Room of Requirment.

_  
it's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
oh don't kill yourself _

Her one wish was if something would happen to her he would not kill himself_._

_  
cause none of us were angels  
and you know I love you yeah_

As they stould out side the room of requirement, fate seemed to change completely with one kiss.


End file.
